


a glance of happiness

by AnnikaHoover



Category: League of Legends, League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No covid here, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Some OOC, THE HAPPYNESS FNC NEEDS, lots of comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnikaHoover/pseuds/AnnikaHoover
Summary: Winter is cold, but Nisqy is not alone to deal with it.
Relationships: (Minor), Zdravets "Hylissang" Galabov/Elias "Upset" Lipp
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	a glance of happiness

**Author's Note:**

> SO after this weekend I wanted to write something to stop the suffering a bit. 
> 
> Lots of thanks to @Justsomeone99 for being my beta, and for helping Nisqy as this was going to be sad af (not anymore tho). 
> 
> Enjoy!

One of the things that Yasin first noticed about his new team was the comfort his botlane found in each other, Elias would simply sit by and eventually slept on Hyli's shoulder or even with his head on the support's lap. Or that Hyli—"I only vibe with Bwipo ''—ssang somehow was always following the adc like a puppy.

But the thing that he noticed the most, what had spiked the mid laner attention was—

"Hey Nesquik, can you close the window?" the jungler interrupted his train of thoughts. Sighing, the Belgian nodded as he stood up and walked towards the window. Outside was starting to snow and the weather was cold as fuck. He opened the curtains to search for the windows handle when he saw the German and the Bulgarian standing outside.

Hylissang was wearing that Gucci jacket he seemed to love and Elias was messing with it; they had gone for dinner and the support was carrying some bags which Nisqy hoped were their food. But none of them did an attempt to enter the building, shielding themselves behind a wall.

The same wall Yasin was looking at.

He stood there, watching his new bot lane just be. Elias was laughing and he could see Hyli's body doing some chuckle motions as well. He wondered what they could be talking about, as everyone else was pretty bummed with their recent loss. The way Elias touched Zdravets was so casual, it was not that he was jealous, no, not at all. Not that he missed his C9 teammates; because he knew that being a pro player meant that no one was irreplaceable and that he would always need to adapt. New countries, new places, new teammates.

New friends.

So it wasn't that he was jealous that Elias somehow had already filled Rekkles place with Hyli while he couldn't get Oskar to stop calling him "Neme" in ganks. It was not that. At all.

In front of him Elias hugged Hyli and the mid just felt himself deflate at the sight.

Maybe he was a little bit jealous.

Just a bit.

"Yo Tim are you going to close that win—'' Yasin turned so fast that he didn't notice that the adc had spotted him and had now his eyes on him, "—fucking shit, sorry Nisqy!” The jungler had done it again, the Belgian sighed as he noticed how Oskar had turned red, ashamed. He apologized another few times before Yasin told him it was ok and called him Blaber just to fuck with him too. “J-just close the damn window! it fucking frezzing here" Oskar shivered theatrically and evaded his eyes, still red as a tomato.

Nisqy chuckled, closed the window and the curtains. Instantly feeling how the room’s heat stayed this time. He flipped the light's switch and went back to his seat.

Moments later the adc and the supp opened the door, announcing their comeback and handing them their dinner.

He went back to his chair but when he started to open the food’s wrapping he felt a hand calling for his attention; behind him Oskar —still red to be noticeable but not looking like a tomato anymore— averted his eyes and spoke. “Do you wanna join us and watch a movie, Yasin?”

The mid noticed how behind him Elias and Hyli were hushing and whispering, as if motivating the embarrassed jungler to ask him. He laughed at the sight and nodded vehemently. 

“Sure man!”

They went to the living room and the battle for which movie they would see began. Oskar wanted action and Elias wanted horror, while Hylissang just tried to slip some romance, making Nisqy smile at the simplicity of it. In the end Hyli won and they ended seeing the latest romance movie, with Oskar gagging at each kiss, Elias talking about how they could end the whole damn thing if they just talked to each other and his support defending the mental gymnastics that the protagonist did to just avoid confessing. It was funny as hell.

He laughed at Elias' grateful sigh when the couple finally confessed and remembered his last thought before the window thing began. What had made him look at his botlane to begin with.

He chuckled at the thought. It was silly.

So he finished his food and announced he would be deciding the next movie.

The thing that had called his attention the most was the way all of his teammates seemed to include him despite him not knowing everything about their jokes.

And while he picked a horror comedy that Elias cheered about, he realized that even if they weren't as close as they could, he didn't feel sad about it anymore.


End file.
